


we're getting overheated right now

by softcleansocks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, camboy, implied exhibitionism, mark uses pup quite a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcleansocks/pseuds/softcleansocks
Summary: "Edging," he breathes out.Mark barks out a laugh, loud and sudden, and his whole body shakes from the laughter he’s trying to contain. Tears sprout up as he flails his entire body across the mattress and ends up spread over Yukhei’s legs."Oh,” Mark says, wiping a tear away, “I'm going to have so much fun today."orMark and Yukhei live stream themselves having sex





	we're getting overheated right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftServeTY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftServeTY/gifts).

> to my prompter— I loved writing this!! I’m very new to writing smut so I hope you’ll forgive me ;w; //

"Hey! Welcome to our live stream!" Mark chirps, "whether you've been with us since the beginning or just joined in, we welcome you all. Please stay tuned for today's special!"

Yukhei leans forward, tilting the webcam to fit the top of his head into the frame. "We want to thank you all for your love and support since we started making videos last year, and we thought of spicing things up a bit today." Yukhei hollers, pumping his fists into the air vigorously.

Mark guffaws at the action, clapping his hands together as his body shakes from laughter.

Yukhei shoots him a bright smile, happy to have made Mark laugh so early on in the stream. "So last time we asked you guys for some suggestions of kinks you'd like us to try out," he wiggles his eyebrows, "tell them what we did," he prompts, nudging Mark with an elbow.

The latter clears his throat, "Well, in order for it to be a surprise we had a friend write down all your wonderful submissions and put them in this hat."

Mark raises up the cap for the audience to see, the folded slips of paper threaten to spill over the edge as he jostles it in his hand.

"So that means neither of us has seen what you guys have written," Yukhei adds.

"Are you guys ready?" Mark asks, bright-eyed as he leans forward to stare at the chat.

The chat immediately floods with comments, some members already donating to their page, eager for them to start.

With his free hand, Mark places it over the center of his chest and glances at Yukhei, "Would you do the honors?"

Yukhei rubs his hands together, warming them up. He shuts his eyes and looks away from the cap, hand fishing for the first slip. Without looking, Yukhei snatches one out and holds it against his chest, and he feels the thudding of his heart pound against his hand.

Yukhei peeks at the slip and dramatically falls flat on his back with a whine. Mark perks up, intrigued by Yukhei’s reaction, and snatches the slip from the other’s open hand.

"Edging," he breathes out.

Mark barks out a laugh, loud and sudden, and his whole body shakes from the laughter he’s trying to contain. Tears sprout up as he flails his entire body across the mattress and ends up spread over Yukhei’s legs.

"Oh,” Mark says, wiping a tear away, “I'm going to have so much fun today."

Yukhei whines even louder. It's not that he's not down to be edged because they've done it a couple of times before, and Yukhei isn't afraid to admit that both of those times gave him the best orgasms of his life. He's only slightly dreading it because he has to go through all the torture to get to the blissful end result, and he knows Mark is going to go all out.

Yukhei’s not going to lie, the masochistic side of him is excited. Mark knows how to push him and his limits. He trusts him. Yukhei wouldn't want anyone else to do this with him.

Yukhei sits up and buries his hand in Mark’s soft black hair.

It starts off slow, as it often does. It helps them get into the mood. Their loyal watchers know this, but their new viewers demand more, hurling colorful words in the chat box.

Mark and Yukhei don’t notice, too busy caught up in each other’s space. Their lips brush against each other and Mark backs away to leave a sliver of space between them.

“Your lips are chapped,” he whispers, low enough that the mic doesn’t catch it, smiling fondly.

“You wanna help me with that?” Yukhei asks, smirk readily spread across his face.

Mark doesn’t verbally answer, he digs in his pocket, fishing out a tube of chapstick. He smears it over his lips, taking his time to properly rub it in. Yukhei zeroes in on the action and doesn’t wait for Mark to put the chapstick away before surging in, cupping Mark’s face with both of his hands.

Mark lets out a noise of satisfaction when one of Yukhei's hands slip under Mark's top, caressing the boy's soft tummy with the back of his fingers.

Yukhei traces Mark's bottom lip with his tongue and Mark hums, pressing his body closer. Mark's hands slide up and down Yukhei's biceps, dragging his t-shirt sleeves up and giving the audience a little taste of his muscles, and runs one hand down to cup Yukhei.

Yukhei grunts, licking into Mark's mouth with a newfound fervor, determined to get all that he can now before Mark takes it all away.

Yukhei strips off his shirt and settles his back against Mark's chest, relishing in the warmth between them when he presses back into Mark. Knowing the name of the game, he wastes no time in immediately spreading his legs apart for the camera. The flush that trickles down Yukhei's neck at the sudden exposing position makes him clench his jaw.

His dick twitches.

_ Traitor. _

Mark makes a delighted noise, pleased. His fingers trail feather-like touches around Yukhei's thigh, teasing him.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Mark adds, "I got you a present."

Mark reaches to dig his hand in the side drawer again, reaching for the lower compartment, and pulling out a rectangular box.

"You can open it now," Mark says.

Mark takes his time smoothing a hand down the planes of Yukhei's sculpted chest, down to his abdomen, drinking in the image of Yukhei spread wide through their reflection on the laptop. He waits patiently.

Yukhei opens the box gently and comes face to face with a sparsely studded black collar.

"Now what do you say?"

"Thank you, sir," Yukhei says, with the largest smile threatening to split his face.

"Good boy," Mark says, taking the collar and looping it around the other's neck.

A warmth drips down Yukhei's stomach at the praise, drawing him into a sense of security.

Yukhei takes a shuddery breath and lolls his head back onto Mark's shoulder, breathing harder under Mark's hard gaze as the younger slides his hand further down, palming the elder through the fabric.

Mark has the nerve to chuckle into Yukhei's ear, amused, as he continues to tease. Mark enjoys the way Yukhei's dick pulses, trapped and straining against his underwear.

"Wow," Mark breathes out, "I don't know if you guys can see it properly, but he's twitching so much."

Yukhei whimpers, flushing harder at Mark's blatant announcement.

"Would you help me scoot the laptop closer so the audience can get a better look at you?"

Yukhei nods weakly and struggles to lean forward. A shiver runs down his spine as Mark continually palms him. He grips the laptop and slides it closer to their bodies, tilting it at an angle that still shows their faces.

As Yukhei leans back, Mark hooks a thumb under the waistband and pulls it down just far enough for the head of Yukhei's cock to peek out.

Yukhei bites his lip, looking away from the camera, unable to watch what Mark does to him.

Mark takes note of this and presses his index finger at the head of his leaking cock, "Eyes on the screen, pup," he says, incessantly smearing the precum around in circles.

Yukhei's body jolts from the sensitivity and his legs instinctively draw together.

Mark tsks, "Bad boy," he reprimands lightly, "How is everyone supposed to see if you don't hold your legs open properly?"

Yukhei mumbles out an apology and spreads his legs again, hooking his arms under to keep them that way.

"Good," Mark says, pressing a kiss to Yukhei's jugular. Mark reaches up and taps at Yukhei's lips with his dirtied hand, "open up," he says, angling his head forward to get a better look at Yukhei.

"Ahh," Mark says, opening his mouth, urging Yukhei to mimic him.

Yukhei complies, lips separating and tongue darting out to lick at his own precome. Said tongue draws Mark's finger into his mouth to suck on, humming as he does so.

"You're doing so well," Mark praises, adding another finger in Yukhei's mouth, loving how wet they're getting as Yukhei laves around them. 

Mark drags his fingers out, Yukhei stares, mesmerized by the shine and how much he wants them back in his mouth.

“Hands and knees.”

Yukhei immediately moves to obey, adjusting himself to have his ass face the camera, face pressed into a pillow.

“In case you’re new here, I’d like to let you all know that my pet here," Mark begins, addressing the viewers while stroking Yukhei’s hair, “has a little bit of a hard time following instructions.”

“No,” Yukhei whines petulantly, turning to face Mark, lips shaping into a pout.

Mark’s fingers dance across the back of Yukhei’s thighs and sneak a couple of fingers up the leg of Yukhei’s boxer briefs to tease.

"You’re going to try your best today, right, pup?"

"I always do," Yukhei breathes out, spreads his legs farther and arches his back more as Mark moves to hook his fingers under the waistband.

Mark tugs the elastic higher, making it ride up, exposing more and more of Yukhei.

“ _ Maaark, _ it’s embarrassing,” he whines, in which Mark responds with promptly letting go, relishing in the cracking snap and Yukhei’s throaty moan.

"On your back," Mark says, beginning to tug off Yukhei's underwear, his own clothes being stripped off and tossed aside as well.

Mark situates the laptop so that the camera views them from the side.

“Stay still," Mark says firmly, giving Yukhei a pointed look. Mark places one index finger on the head of Yukhei's dick and slowly pushes it down, pointing it towards himself.

He lets the finger slip off and Yukhei moans louder than before. His dick slaps against his stomach and the heat that grows makes him all the needier.

Mark repeats the action, clearly entertained by Yukhei's misfortune.

"Keep your eyes on me."

Mark suddenly dips down and licks a bold stripe up the bottom side of Yukhei's thick cock and proceeds to mouth at the shaft all the while keeping steady eye contact with the boy underneath him. Yukhei writhes, hoping the other would look past it. He can't see straight as Mark's pink tongue darts out, lapping at the head of his weeping cock and watches him move lower to suck at his balls.

One of Mark’s hand pumps him continuously and the other circles his rim. Yukhei trembles, already feeling like he wants to come. Mark wraps his lips around the head of his cock and suckles around it. Yukhei thrusts up just in time as Mark takes his entire length in his mouth.

The gagging noise Mark makes washes over Yukhei, he just needs a little more to be pushed over the edge.

Mark roughly shoves Yukhei's hips down and pulls off with a pop. He coughs and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What did I say about staying still?" Mark asks.

Yukhei chews on his bottom lip, fists clenching the sheets below.

"Use your words, pup," Mark demands, and though his voice sounds harsh, his hand rubs circles into Yukhei's thigh.

"I- I won't do it again, sir."

Mark gives a noncommittal noise, pursing his lips. He narrows his eyes, causing Yukhei's stomach to flip. He gulps in trepidation.

Unexpectedly, Mark sends the camera a disarming smile before swinging off the bed without a word. Yukhei's good. He knows when to stay put, he knows he  _ has _ to stay put, so he focuses all his energy on evening out his breathing, willing his erection to calm down.

Mark comes back a couple seconds later with an object that Yukhei has a love-hate relationship with. He should have seen this coming.

Without a word, Mark's deft fingers slip the cockring on Yukhei.

“ _ No _ ,” Yukhei sobs out, Mark’s warm hands sliding down his cock as he puts it on.

Mark grabs the lube from under the pillow and slicks Yukhei up. Yukhei’s hips chase the sensation, wanting more, but Mark’s hands leave not long after.

Mark chuckles, he straddles Yukhei and reaches a hand behind himself.

His fingers tug out a plug, and Mark exaggerates a moan for the camera.

Yukhei’s breath hitches, eyes blown wide, “That’s been in you this entire time?” he says, hands automatically settling themselves around Mark’s waist.

Mark presses a kiss to his lips, soft and light, “Yep, I stretched myself out an hour ago.”

_ “Fuck,” _ Yukhei swears.

Mark lines himself up and sinks down and down and down until he reaches the hilt.

Yukhei throws his head back, gasping for air. Mark’s never sat on his dick when he had a cockring on before. It’s so much more intense than he imagined it would be.

Mark doesn’t give him any time to mentally prepare before raising his hips and slamming himself down. 

Faintly, from outside the bedroom, Mark can hear the front door shut.

"Seems like we have a guest," he says with a devilish smile, "did you want to entertain them? Hmm? Give them a little show?"

Yukhei shakes his head vigorously, "no, thank you," he chokes out, eyes screwed shut and brows knitted together.

Mark lifts himself up and lets gravity do its job. Yukhei's caught off guard, and his hands instinctively clamp over his own mouth, smothering his moan.

"You home, Mark?" Johnny calls out, sounding very close to the door. Yukhei’s whole body locks up, stiffening from fear.

"Yea," Mark answers casually, continuing to grind down and moving his hips in a circular motion, head thrown back.

Mark highly doubts Johnny will hear anything they're doing with how loud he likes to crank up the music on his headphones, but he decides not to remind Yukhei about that little piece of information.

_ “Cool,” _ Yukhei hears Johnny say before his body spasms through a dry orgasm.

Yukhei hiccups, tears welling up in his eyes as he suppresses his cries. He's always been the louder one in bed, regardless of whatever position he was in.

Mark coos, halting his movements to give Yukhei a little time to recover. He wipes his tears away, kissing Yukhei’s cheeks, and murmuring praises in his ear.

“You’ve done so well, pup. I’m so proud of you.” He says, placing one last kiss on his forehead, letting Yukhei slip out of him. “Just a little more-- make me come first.”

Yukhei sniffs, watching Mark switch places with him, making himself comfortable.

Mark spreads his legs wide, “Come on, pup. Wreck me.”

Yukhei hikes Mark’s leg around him and thrusts in, starts pounding into Mark straight away. He’s too far gone, too sensitive, and he chases the overwhelming mix of pain and pleasure.

Mark keens when Yukhei hits his prostate and continually does so, back arching high off the bed.

“ _ Ah, ah, so g-good, _ ” Mark moans, wrapping his arms around Yukhei’s neck to pull him down. Yukhei squeezes a hand between their bodies to jack Mark off. He gathers enough sense to dig a finger between Mark’s fifth and sixth rib, his secret spot.

And with that-- Mark’s  _ gone _ , come spilling and smearing both their stomachs as Yukhei continues to drive into Mark.

“You can come now, baby,” Mark chokes out, oversensitive.

Yukhei pulls out quickly and rips the cockring off, desperate to chase his high. He’s a powder keg about to explode.

“Come for me,” he hears Mark say, and Yukhei’s body seizes, spilling all over his hand, mixing with Mark’s residue.

**Author's Note:**

> they made $700 from the live stream and Johnny was listening to "This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race" by Fall Out Boy and "Ignorance" by Paramore
> 
> . . .
> 
> this was un-betaed so pls forgive me if I didn't catch my mistakes
> 
> . . .
> 
> Title: Boom - NCT Dream (English translation)


End file.
